


Wham Bam Shang-A-Lang ⇢ Silver

by yellowluckycat



Category: Naruto
Genre: kakairu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowluckycat/pseuds/yellowluckycat
Summary: we've got a wham! bam! shang-a-lang! and a shalala thing!
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 9





	Wham Bam Shang-A-Lang ⇢ Silver

Love, in a shinobi world that feeling became hopeless. Trained not to feel anything at all, ninjas were like a plain white sheet of paper. But Iruka was against that idea, he was a tender and loving teacher that cared the most for his village, his annoying-yet-precious former student Naruto, and his tall and perfect boyfriend.

 _"Starry nights and sunny days. I always thought that love should be that way"_ Iruka said when Naruto asked him what was love, the little blonde kid just stared at him like he was an exam and Iruka laughed giving Naruto a tight hug even when the other was trying to escape his embrace.

 _"But then comes a time when you're ridden with doubt. You've loved all you can and now you're all loved out"_ Iruka listened his heartbroken friend. And he was conscious that pain and misunderstandings were always involved with love, but he tried to really believe in love.

 _"Oh, oh baby we've been a long long way"_ Iruka sang happily to his boyfriend and Kakashi just smiled thinking of all the things they been through.

 _"And who's to say where we'll be tomorrow"_ Kakashi said to him in a serene yet exasperated voice, he was back from a mission and was severely injured, tired and not wanting to go to the hospital. It was always the same, he thought. Iruka just stared at him, not saying anything because he knew how the life of a ninja was.

 _"Well, my heart says no but my mind says it's so. That we got a love that isn't a love to stay"_ The brown skinned said to himself, he knew that most of the relationships were not stable, death always being present in their days. But he was tired of that, he just wanted the others and himself to be happy.

_WE'VE GOT A!_ Pain had arrived to Konoha.

_WHAM!_ You could hear the kunais clash, the village was in danger.

_BAM!_ An explosion was heard.The couple looked at each other eyes not knowing if their lives would end that day.

_SHANG_ A LANG! In a flash, their lips found their way to express everything they were feeling. Love, worry and fear.

_AND A SHA LALALA THING!_ With that kiss, they kept fighting and hoping for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it! this is my first work and i know it is not that good but i am trying my best. also, english is my second language so there may be mistakes ˙ᵕ˙


End file.
